Justin Tells Cynthia and Peepers To Not Have Toys To Bring Them Home/Cynthia and Peepers Refues To Listen To Justin and Gets Grounded
Later that day, Teresa was answer the hotline. "No, Mayor Nutty, we haven’t found the crook yet." She answered, then hangs the hotline. Then she, Cynthia, and Peepers giggled, until the door is knocked, surprises them. "Uh, girls..." It was Justin, who was from hall, through door with toys piled high in front of it. While he's working knob, "What’s going on in there? Open the door." "Oh, no!! It's Justin!" Owl yelped. "He may see us if we brought the toys that we bought!" Cat cried. "Quick, girls! Hide the toys! Quick! FAST!" Little Bear exclaimed. "Uh, just a minute, Justin!" Duck called. While Peepers was throwing toys out the window. "We're making you... something!" Hen called, singsong. Teresa ran downstairs and hid in the living room closet while Cynthia throws a doll under the bed. The bed sits on a pile and almost reaches the ceiling. "It’s…um…uh… a surprise!" Mitzi called. While Peepers punches a hole in the drywall, as Cynthia dumps an armload of toys into the hole. Then Peepers pushes the vanity into view to cover the damage. "Yeah. Uh... Uh... Hold on!" Emily called. Cynthia is trying to cram at least two closets’ worth of toys into one. She struggles and finally gets the door closed, though it bulges significantly. "Um…okay, you can come in now." Little Bear called, as Cat opens the door for Justin, who was smiling. "Oh, I just love surprises. I wonder what it could possibly…uh…be." Justin wondered. Leaning against the overstressed closet door, Cynthia grins nervously. It trembles and shivers for a moment before bursting open; the contents form a tidal wave that sweeps across the room and carries her to Justin's feet. Peepers is already there. She giggles up at him; turn up to show his face, which shows a healthy degree of irritation. "And just where did you get all these toys?" Justin asked, disappointedly. "Um... from the city?" Cynthia asked. "Uh, yeah. They’re from the city." Peepers said. "For saving the day?" Cynthia and Peepers asked in unison. Justin crossed his arms, as he tapped his one foot. The points downstairs to the living room, "Come downstairs to the living room, and we'll talk about it. It's time for a conversation-meeting we talked about this." He said. Downstairs in the living room, Justin was front of Cynthia and Peepers, who were sitting on the couch, looking guilt. "Girls, what did we talk about yesterday?" Justin told. "Um... put away our toys after we play with them?" Cynthia asked. Teresa, who was hiding in the closet, peeked out her eye into the keyhole, hearing what Justin was saying to her sisters, knowing what will happen next. "No, dear. Your toys." Justin said, as he pointed the pile of toys, "Now you see, girls, I know you mean well, but you must stop bringing all these toys home. It's against the law." He continued, "And one more thing." "Yes, Justin?" Cynthia and Peepers asked, smiling. "That goes for you, too. I mean it. No. More. Toys! Do you understand." Justin demanded. "Yes, Justin." Cynthia and Peepers said sadly, while hanging their heads. "But what about our toys?!" Cynthia cried. "You know better than to play your toys. It's not nice!" Justin said, "If you two refuse to disobeyed me, you two would be grounded forever!" "But WE WANT OUR TOYS!!" Cynthia and Peepers yelled, as they punched Justin in the noes, causing Justin's nose bleeds. Now Justin was angry! "That it, girls!! You are grounded forever! As for your punishments, you three will not have toys, for a week! A month! A year!! I say it, NO MORE TOYS FOR YOU GIRLS TO PLAY WITH!!!" Justin shouted. That makes Teresa, Cynthia, and Peepers gasped in horror! He continued, "I was right to begin with: you three aren't allowed to play with your toys! Burt now, You girls are staying home, and that's final! From now on, I'm calling the babysitter to watch you!" Then he pointed upstairs to their room with his hand right, "Now GO TO YOUR ROOM!!! AND DON'T COME OUT, AGAIN!!!!" He yelled. "But, Justin!!" Teresa, Cynthia, and Peepers cried in horror. "It's too late to talk now girls, I try to reason with you three, but you girls wouldn't listen! Now GO!!" Justin scolded. Teresa, Cynthia, and Peepers were upset, they went upstairs, but turned around to Justin, yelling, "YOU IS EVIL AS JENNER!!" "Yes! They're right! From now on, you're nothing but Vicky, Mr. Crocker, Dark Laser, Foop, Anti-Cosmo, and Agent Pixie!!" Timmy shouted at Justin. "You're still nothing but King Goobot, Beautiful Gorges, Professor Calamitous, Baby Eddie, The Junkman, Grandma Taters, and Eustace Strych!!" Jimmy Neutron shouted, while Goddard growled at Justin. "YEAH!" Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, and Nick shouted at Justin. "You are nothin' but Plankton, ManRay, the Dirty Bubble, Flats, Bubble Bass, Dennis, the Bubble Poppin' Boys, the Tickler, Lip Service, Filthy Phil, and the Strangler!!" SpongeBob yelled back for Justin. "Even you're nothing but Verminous Snaptrap, BirdBrain, the Chameleon, Larry, Francisco, Ollie, Meerkat, Wanna-Bee, Escape Goat, and the Caped Cod!!" Dudley shouted at Justin. "From now on, we're going to help the girls to make them better!!" Little Bear scolded to Justin.